Fate's Enemy
by hottyjessy
Summary: what will happen when a young princess and her maid are kidnapped by an evil king after an offer of marriage has been refused? And what ill turn of fate will compell her to fall for a stranger....
1. An Unbelievable Offer

The Unbreakable Bond

This story is for Beaver and Steffie- you guys rock!

'Chapter 1: An Unbelievable Offer

Princess Chloe of Frell was undoubtedly one of the most beautiful women that man had ever seen. She was tall and slim, not skinny but curvy with a flat stomach, with hair just past her shoulders that curled and shone in the sunlight that was a light chestnut brown colour but turned almost blond in summer.

She had a pretty face, with an average sized nose that rounded upwards, lips that formed the perfect pout when she concentrated but her most attractive feature were her eyes. The large hazel orbs lit up when she was happy like miniature suns, when she was sad they dulled and when she was angry they flashed like powerful bolts of lightning during a thunder storm.

But unlike many other ladies of the upper class, she was not at all ignorant, but extraverted and well educated. She was most often found walking among the lower class market places, acquainting herself with her (well, almost) people, getting to know them and asking about their family or business.

Her best friend's name was Allegra, who was as a matter of fact her maid. Although this friendship was frowned on by many, surprisingly King Geraint and Queen Ella the Second did not object to their daughter's friendship with her maid. Many also frowned upon this and thought it odd, but a great many more (particularly the lower classes) approved of the fact that their future queen did not think herself above them.

Allegra was almost the opposite of Chloe. She was of an average height, well more on the short end of the scale, with shoulder length straight almost black hair that often fell forward when she was intent on doing something to shield her face from prying eyes.

But although she may not have been as eye catching as her mistress, she was also very beautiful in her own way.

Allegra had a small nose that blended perfectly into a medium-sized mouth that smiled often at her mistress but as an introverted soul, all to infrequently at others. Her large eyes were an incredibly bright emerald green and betrayed little emotion, except when she dealt with animals.

They were her passion and she seemed to forever know how they were feeling- she always had a four legged companion or feathered friend hanging around her and many had wondered if she was a witch of sorts; the princess's tongue had slapped the few who had dared voice this concern to her.

Many wondered why such an apparently boring person had become so close to the wonderfully dynamic and charismatic princess but none new the true answer, not even the pair themselves.

But no-one could deny that the two of them shared a very special and unusual bond of true friendship, one that was undeniably unbreakable.

One beautiful spring morning a messenger arrived at the palace from a neighboring kingdom and requested an audience with King Geraint and Queen Ella.

He was swiftly sent on his way.

Chloe and Allegra meanwhile had roused and decided to ride along the beach after breakfast. Chloe changed into a pair of tan riding breaches and a sky blue silk shirt, tying her hair up with a matching ribbon to keep it away from her face. Allegra also wore tan riding breaches but her shirt was of the most brilliant emerald green, which matched her eyes perfectly.

The two girls saddled their horses, Allegra's was a jet black stallion who had a jagged streak of white down his nose called Lightning and Chloe's was a large white mare with chestnut socks and spots on her nose and over one eye called Amore.

As they rode along the sand the two ladies met the Duke and Duchess of Avon Park. As they passed the Duke waved but the Duchess signaled for the girls to halt.

"Good morning Princess Chloe, Allegra" she said with a curtsey to the princess and a smile and a nod for Allegra.

"And how nice a day it is" Chloe replied with a smile on her face. "But pray tell, Duchess, you have not stopped us just to exchange pleasantries have you?" Knowing the sweet old lady and her love for gossip well she could tell that there had been an event worth knowing about.

"You know me much too well your highness" she said, smiling with a tone of mock disapproval. "Did you hear about the messenger that visited their majesties this morning?" Noting that the two girls both shook their heads and flashed inquiring looks at each other and then at her she continued. "Really Chloe? Devil he was too! He came on behalf of the King Marcius of Kemack to ask for your hand in marriage, for his eldest son, Prince Mitchelent."

As Allegra struggled to keep her shock and distaste from showing in her face Chloe gasped and exclaimed, "The nerve of it! The man of all people should know that the rivalry between our two nations is stronger than ever! To think a parent of, let alone the king and queen of Frell would approve of such a marriage!"

"You must admit my dear, as shocking as it may seem the man has sense. He can see Frell is becoming all the more powerful and soon will take all trade opportunities and the like from Kemack, by marrying its only heir to his son would combine the two and then all would be well again." The duchess was a woman of sense and compassion, none could deny her that.

Allegra could see that Chloe had begun to understand this, and admired her for the way that she may be confronted with a major insult and outrage on her family and upon the whole of Frell, yet still she could understand why one may do such a thing.

"I thank you for enlightening us Duchess, but we really must be moving on, Amore and Lightning are becoming restless." Allegra bowed her head respectfully to the duchess, who was the one court lady that she had liked, and who had treated her as an almost equal.

"Yes Allegra, as usual you are right about the poor things." Her tone became serious. "But Chloe my dear, promise me you will be careful. Marcius was never one to let something he wanted go so easily."

"I promise my lady, but what are you saying?"

"I'm not saying anything for certain Chloe my dear, I'm just warning you in case something does happen. Good day girls, enjoy the rest of your ride." And with that she was off, leaving Chloe with a worried look on her face and Allegra looking apprehensive.

"I'm sure nothing will come of her grace's warnings Chlo. She was just being careful, you know how she cares about you."

"Yeah I no, but it worries me all the same. She wouldn't tell me unless there was a reasonable chance. But let us continue our ride. Amore is beginning to fidget. Yah!" and with that she toed Amore and was off, proceeding quickly from a trot to a canter, canter to gallop.

Allegra was quick to follow her mistress, but at the back of her mind she too was worried for her lady, and best friend's safety.

**(A/N- So did u guys like it? Its my first shot as I said before so please r&r and it can only get better! I promise ill update ASAP and ellie and stef I luv u guys!) **


	2. Kidnapped

**(A/N- So I updated… Thanks 2 every1 who reviewed… I luv u guys! Also a big big big thank you to my first reviewer ever, Lady Janelly! Thanks so much for the tip on my sum.**

**Btw thanks to u to beaver- and yeh u probably do no wat happens next!)**

Recap:

"_I'm not saying anything for certain Chloe my dear, I'm just warning you in case something does happen. Good day girls, enjoy the rest of your ride." And with that she was off, leaving Chloe with a worried look on her face and Allegra looking apprehensive._

"_I'm sure nothing will come of her grace's warnings Chlo. She was just being careful, you know how she cares about you."_

"_Yeah I no, but it worries me all the same. She wouldn't tell me unless there was a reasonable chance. But let us continue our ride. Amore is beginning to fidget. Yah!" and with that she toed Amore and was off, proceeding quickly from a trot to a canter, canter to gallop._

_Allegra was quick to follow her mistress, but at the back of her mind she too was worried for her lady, and best friend's safety._

Chapter 2: Kidnapped

Later that day, after both Allegra and Chloe had showered and changed for dinner, the two strolled up to the King and Queen's chambers to talk to their majesties about the Duchess's news.

Chloe knocked lightly on the door and heard her father say "Come in" and opened the heavy oak doors.

"Ah, Chloe! Good afternoon my angel." He said, smiling up at his daughter. "And good afternoon to you too Allegra," Smiling in her direction as well. The bashful maid bowed her head so her dark hair shielded her pretty face.

"Hello Father, we have just been for a ride, and while we were riding along the beach we saw their graces, the Duke and Duchess of Avon Park" She paused and caught her breath. "Her grace was telling us about the messenger that visited you and mother this morning."

Geraint looked faintly surprised, he had thought it silly to worry his only child with such ridiculous encounters but still had felt bad about not telling her and he had known that she would have found out. He was planning to tell her at dinner.

He met her eyes. "Yes my darling, a messenger for the King of Kemack visited us, requiring your hand in marriage for his youngest son, Mitchelent. We sent him away without another word." He continued to hold his daughter's eyes.

"But father, why did you or mother not tell me!" Chloe exclaimed. "You must have known that I would find out!"

"Yes Chloe, both of us knew that. But keep in mind that we have barely seen you all day! I was planning to tell you at dinner, although your mother was in favor of keeping it from you indefinitely but I disagreed. It is your future, not ours although we care a great deal for you."

"I know father, and I am sorry I was angry. But I was just so… so shocked that King Marcius would have the nerve to ask something like that of us, of me!"

"I felt the same way. I don't think that that messenger will ever return here again, we gave him quite a hard time."

Allegra cleared her throat meaningfully. "Your majesty, Chloe, it is five minutes past dinner time, her majesty and the Marquis de Laval and his wife will be waiting."

"Ah yes, thank you Allegra. We shall proceed immediately. Come child, do not blame your mother, she just wanted to protect you."

"Yes father I know, and let us go now." Chloe took his arm in hers and together, with Allegra walking next to them, made their way to the banquet hall.

As they entered the hall, at the head table on her father's right she noted the Marquis de Laval, a favourite of hers from her father's inner circle, chatting animatedly to her mother, Queen Ella. From the red tinge to his cheeks he had obviously had a little to drink prior to their arrival.

"Good evening Bartholemue" Geraint greeted the Marquis on first name terms, as they had had a fair few dealings together. "I trust everything is too your taste."

"Yes thank you Geraint, I was just enjoying the much too pleasant company of the beautiful Ella. How do you fair, old friend?" Bartholemue greeted the King warmly and then turned to his daughter. "And you Chloe! Has it really only been 6 months since I saw you last?" He bowed and kissed her hand, "Ella my dear, I am afraid that she is growing to be as beautiful as you, if that were possible."

"Thank you Uncle Bartholemue!" The marquis was not really a brother to her father, but it had always been like that for her. "I have missed you all these months, what with only the more boring lords and ladies to chat to."

"Pretty one you flatter me! I am sure that there has been scandal enough over the issue of the young Baron of Moreland and that pub girl, what was her name?"

"Bernadette," Ella supplied.

"Ah yes, young Vidal and Bernadette. Scandal in the highest order!"

"Oh yes that was entertaining uncle! You should have heard her grace, how tongues wagged at that story! But uncle, I should like to know more of your travels of late."

The Marquis had always been one to travel to all kinds of exotic places, and this was what Chloe most loved about him. He always had so many stories to tell, of the fields of olive trees whose fruit is said to become gold in Cypriatra to the mystical fleeces of Arabian sheep.

As the night wore on, the wine and stories flowed freely to waiting ears. But at the eleventh hour, Chloe finally decided, to Allegra's great relief, to retire to her chambers.

She kissed her mother, father and uncle on the cheek and then retreated from the noisy hall, Allegra close behind her.

"Ah, Uncle Bartholemue always has such thrilling stories to tell! I wish I could travel like him sometimes. You know in all of my sixteen years I have only been across the border once!" exclaimed Chloe.

"Yes he does, I really do not know how he travels to all these places so easily! I should love to travel some day. And Chlo in all my sixteen years, I have never even been across the border to Kemack." Allegra retorted but then sighed wistfully, with no real idea quite how quickly this was all going to change.

The next day was also beautiful, with the sun shining almost blindingly, the birds flitting happily from tree to tree each singing their own song and the water sparkling on the lake.

Allegra and Chloe decided to take a walk through the palace gardens out to the town, to browse through the markets and talk to some of the people there.

They walked slowly through the gardens, virtually in silence broken only by one of them pointing out a bird or a flower that was exceptional to the beauty of their surroundings. The watchman on the palace wall greeted both girls as they continued through the palace gates, out into the open markets.

They browsed through, each stopping to look or barter for something eye-catching; until Chloe suggested that they walked through some of the back streets to reach the beach. Allegra immediately felt an unfamiliar sensation rise up in her, and voiced her concern to her companion.

"Chloe I can't explain it but I have a bad feeling about this."

"Oh don't be silly Allegra, we've done this millions of times before."

"Yes I know that. But this time it's different, I have never felt this before."

"You silly goose," Chloe said jokingly. "I'm sure not a thing will come of this." With that she headed off down the street so that Allegra, not wanting to leave her friend alone, quickly followed. But all the same she kept her hand close to the top of her breaches where her dagger sat.

As they walked, Allegra began to feel more scared and aprehesive by the pace, although Chloe was acting perfectly normal. Allegra felt her self jumping at every movement of every shadow, expecting something terrible to happen.

"Chloe I really don't like this." She whispered.

"Oh don't be silly, we are almost there." But although she put on a brave face, the Princess was beginning to feel it as well.

Suddenly, a hand came down over Chloe's mouth and she immediately reached for her dagger, which she had been extensively trained in the use of. She tried to look over at Allegra and saw that she was doing much the same, stuggling for the use of her dagger, and as Chloe tried to jam her dagger into her attacker's leg to no avail, she felt the hilt of a dagger crashing down upon her temple and the world begun to go black. But the last thing she saw, maybe even sensed, was that Allegra was falling as well.

**(A/N- A little more action in this chapter… what did you all think of the kidnapping? I reckon it was good so early, otherwise I think I would have spent way to much time working out other characters ect. So guys… please r&r!**

**Lots of luv**

**Jess**

**PS. If you like my story you should read _Of Trust and Betrayal _by my good friend Ellie- aka beaver or beavergirl. Its cool… promise lol.**

**Luv always Jess :P)**


	3. Trapped

**(A/N- Hey everyone! Thanks to all my reviewers of the last chapter! Hope you like this one! Luv all you guys! By the way would you like me to keep recapping the last paragraph or two at the beginning of each chapter? I'm not sure.. it was in a story I read once so I decided to try it! Review more please guys!**

**r&r jess)**

Recap:

_Suddenly, a hand came down over Chloe's mouth and she immediately reached for her dagger, which she had been extensively trained in the use of. She tried to look over at Allegra and saw that she was doing much the same, struggling for the use of her dagger, and as Chloe tried to jam her dagger into her attacker's leg to no avail, she felt the hilt of a dagger crashing down upon her temple and the world begun to go black. But the last thing she saw, maybe even sensed, was that Allegra was falling as well._

Chapter 3: Trapped

Chloe awoke to find herself in a room full of bright sunlight.

"Where am I?" she said out loud to herself. Where was Allegra?

And for a moment she could not for the life of her remember why she was there. But then she remembered her decision to go through the back streets against Allegra's will and the attack. She had no idea where she was, and she soon discovered that to sit up was very unpleasant, her head felt like a whirlpool, so she lay back and surveyed her surroundings. The room was spacious, of a circular space well lit with natural light thanks to many windows, and containing the four-poster bed she lay in, made with cream silk sheets and gold pillow cases. It was furnished with an elegantly polished ebony table with 3 chairs surrounding it and a tea set on top. In the far corner she could see a basin and jug to wash her hands in, made of fine china with abstract patterns in the brightest colors coiling themselves around it. There was a bedside table next to her which matched the table, but the item that to caught her attention first was the tall glass of crystal clear water which she downed gratefully.

As she began to feel better she sat up in her bed and from her new vantage point took a better look around. To her right she saw a large closet, and both cautiously and a little painfully slowly rose from her bed and went to look inside. She found, to her disappointment that she had been provided only dresses, there was not a pair of breeches in sight. She sighed and changed as quickly as she could into a fresh loin cloth and breast band, then selected a lime green muslin dress which she noticed was in the latest French style. It had fitted sleeves that came down to her elbow and then finished with a generous flourish of white lace partially covered by muslin which came to mid-way down her lower arm and a conservatively low neck-line that was also trimmed with lace, then the gown pulled in a little below her bust with a string of seed pearls (of cheap dressmaking quality of course) on a thick lime green ribbon, flouncing out slightly and then finishing at the floor in a flourish of muslin that gently swished as she walked. Surveying herself in the mirror, Chloe could not but notice how similar this gown was to many of her own at home, in the style that her dressmaker thought was most becoming on her, and pondered as to how her captors knew her exact size (for the dress fitted most precisely) and decided that these people were serious and must have been watching her for some time. Worried by this alarming idea, Chloe quickly banished it (for later review) and instead busied herself restraining her unruly curls in a matching green ribbon and picking a pair of beautifully embroidered slippers from her closet, also lime green and thinking to herself amusedly that her captors had very good taste indeed. Then she paced around her room, first checking the door to her prison, which she found to be securely locked. She also noted that her dagger was missing, unsurprisingly.

Moving to the table, she noted the intricate carvings that looked somewhat familiar, but she infuriatingly could not place. She knew that they were not Frellan, but she knew she must not be so faraway, as otherwise how would she recognize them? Making a mental note of the pattern, she walked over to the gloriously large windows, counting that there were 6 sets of double windows, about 2 meters wide at 1 metre intervals. They were shuttered with enormous gilded and also beautifully carved shutters, which immediately reminded Chloe of those she had seen in a picture book about a mystical yet unreal place called India, with a place made of jewels! The grand shutters were covered by opaque silk curtains that looked to be a cross between silver and white. She slid them open carefully and opened the shutters to look upon a garden undoubtedly belonging to a palace, and upon the sight of a forest that she could immediately tell to be foreign because of the way the trees stood stiff and tall but also strangely familiar, but she was sure they too were not Frellan because unlike these trees, trees in the forests native to Frell branched out to form a leafy green canopy.

Just as she was in the middle of puzzling over where she was, and where Allegra was, she remembered with a jolt her graces warnings.

"_But Chloe my dear, promise me you will be careful. Marcius was never one to let something he wanted go so easily."_

She was in Kemack. It all came flooding back to her, the intricate carvings of the shutters and the table she must have seen in the markets of Frell, and the trees of the forest were called Caemens. How very right the Duchess had been.

But before she had time to consider this further, she heard a key scratching in the lock of the grand door and swung around to see it opening. In the doorway stood a man stoutly built, of an average height and with dark brown hair which was down to his shoulders and was impeccably straight, harshly so, as was the rest of him. His piercing grey eyes were boring down upon her over his over-large nose which had evidently been broken many times. His thin lips had formed a sneer, as she imagined they did so almost always. But atop his head sat a golden crown encrusted with every stone imaginable, but even without this she would have know him instantly as King Marcius of Kemack, a man widely feared among both his people and those of surrounding lands, and who sent a chill down her own spine, but she refused to let him see that.

He strode purposefully into the room, followed by two liveried guards in Kemack colors of orange and gold. They both dwarfed the large king, and she noticed with satisfaction that both had bruises and one a rather large cut on their faces so she quickly established that they must have been her kidnappers. Her train of thought was interrupted by King Marcius.

"Hello Princess Chloe." He addressed her with formality, bowing slightly but the effect was ruined by the presence of that all-knowing smirk.

Her first instinct was to scold him roughly for having kidnapped her, threatening him and so on. But after a moment she decided that would show her fear and so answered him with as if nothing were a miss.

"King Marcius" she replied indifferently, curtsying "I beg of you to indulge me with the whereabouts of my maid Allegra."

His smirk grew. "Ah my dear, your maid is perfectly safe, in a room down the hall. You will be reunited with her in due course." He looked her up and down. "I am pleased with your choice of dress. It is very becoming and Michelent will no doubt approve."

Chloe bit back a gasp and began to realize the duchess's full meaning. However scared she felt, her resolve did not falter and she held her ground. "Your majesty is too kind." Putting on her most innocent face, she decided to enquire about her position. "But I am still in the dark about why you require my presence in Kemack." She could not resist adding, "But I see that I must also be addressing my kidnappers. You should have been forewarned that both Allegra and I are a handful." She bit back a laugh at the murderous look on both guards' faces.

"Yes my dear, Mikael and Bromof assure me that both you and your maid are skilled in the art of dagger fighting. Not a very princess like skill, eh dearest?"

"Ah no your majesty," In her sweetest voice she continued, "but my dear parents had no objection to my learning to protect myself from the likes of you. But you have not answered my question. What do you want from me?" she asked it most directly but feared she already knew the answer.

"Straight to the point are we? Well, I would have thought that a clever girl like everyone assures me you are would have worked that out by now." His eyes danced as he watched for her reaction. But to his disappointment he got none.

"I think I have worked it out but I would like you to prove me wrong." Chloe spoke calmly.

He looked amused. "Well that I cannot promise, but let me see what I can do. I shall start from the very beginning. As you are no doubt aware…"

"But if you intend to start from the beginning sir" interrupted Chloe "I must beg a meal from you, for I find myself famished."

Marcius smiled and clicked his fingers to the guard on his left side. "Bromof, please get Chloe lunch," Bromof bowed and exited the room. Marcius continued, "As I was saying. You are aware of the messenger that I sent to your dear parents what, four days ago now?"

Chloe exclaimed "Naturally I do! But how long have I been unconscious for then? What is the time now?"

"Oh, about a day and it is 1 o'clock. Stop interrupting me girl! Where was I? But the messenger who asked for your hand in marriage for my son, Prince Michelent, when your parents refused so bluntly, naturally everyone has accepted that I would have taken great offence from that and I would not want to deter them from that state of mind." He grinned evilly, "But just think my dear! Frell and Kemack united! It will be one of the great superpowers! Surely I need not explain myself anymore."

Chloe felt numb, although she was not shocked as that is what she had expected. "But my parents will not be at ease with me being here! They will come to get me." She forced herself to sound surer than she felt.

He shook his head. "But no my dear. They will do no such thing as they are probably at this very moment reading a letter describing your fate and the warning that if they come to get you, you and your maid will be killed." Chloe gasped at that. "But all I ask of you is that you marry my son and you will go unharmed. To anyone who asks, you are merely visiting us. My plan is foolproof. You have no choice."

"I will never marry your son! Ever! It would be a fate worse than death!" She shook with anger.

"But you will not have to. I would never force you to do such a thing."

"Then why am I here?" Chloe spoke with a voice that trembled, fighting back tears.

"Instead, you will marry me." Chloe gasped and backed away.

"What has possessed you to think that I would ever do such a thing?" Her anguish had become fury and if looks could kill, he was buried.

"Ah my dear, this is where the lovely Allegra comes in handy to me. If you refuse, we will kill her bit by bit, making sure her death is as painful as possible."

"You are a monster", was all Chloe could get out before her voice became untrustworthy. She felt hot tears rolling down her creamy cheeks and had an almost too strong urge to throw herself onto her bed, but quelled it in time to prevent it.

She heard the door open, and looked up to see Bromof returning with her food. He set it down upon the table and returned to his post by his master.

"Chloe, I think it is evident what little choice you have. We shall leave you now." And the king and his guards left the room, leaving Chloe brimming with hatred and venom for this king and his son.

Why oh why did she not listen to Allegra?

She through herself on the bed and dissolved into tears.


	4. Lumps, Bumps and Discoveries

Recap:

"_You are a monster", was all Chloe could get out before her voice became untrustworthy. She felt hot tears rolling down her creamy cheeks and had an almost too strong urge to throw herself onto her bed, but quelled it in time to prevent it._

_She heard the door open, and looked up to see Bromof returning with her food. He set it down upon the table and returned to his post by his master._

"_Chloe, I think it is evident what little choice you have. We shall leave you now." And the king and his guards left the room, leaving Chloe brimming with hatred and venom for this king and his son._

_Why oh why did she not listen to Allegra?_

_She through herself on the bed and dissolved into tears. _

Chapter 4: Lumps, Bumps and Discoveries

Allegra sat up in her bed, groaned and immediately sank back down again. Her hands went up to her left temple and on it she felt a tender lump. _That must have been where he hit me, _she thought to herself. Forcing herself to sit up, she looked around her room. Realizing that she was alone she was alarmed. _Chloe! Where is she? _She shook her brown locks out of her face and carefully swung herself round and, with her feet planted firmly on the floor, stood up. With the wall for support, she tenderly stumbled over to the window and pulled open the wooden shutter. Shocked by the bright light of day, she stumbled back, tripping over her night gown and falling hard onto the cold tiled floor. _Curse it! I did tell her that we should walk the other way! Curse her! Chlo of all people should know that my instinct is generally right! Lord only knows how many times I have pulled her out from under a horses hooves or the like! Curse me! Curse this place! Curse these people… _Continuing to sure under her breath, Allegra pulled herself up slowly and began to move over to the closet. On her way, she looked about her. The room was furnished quite plainly. A pretty but unremarkable single bed sat in one corner, a bland but somewhat pricey oak table accompanied by two chairs sat opposite her closet and then next to a heavy door. Completely forgetting her endeavor to reach the cupboard, she hurriedly changed her course and moved intead towards it, grasping the large metal handle and pulling with all her might, but to no avail.

Thumping the door with her hand in frustration, Allegra moved on towards her cupboard, but again being waylaid, this time by a stand next to it on top of which sat a bowl and jug, and to her great delight the jug was filled with the most beautiful, clear and crystal water Allegra had ever seen (perhaps this was because of her splitting headache and parched mouth and throat). She hastily poured some of the water out into the large white bowl, then set the jug down, cupping her hands and eagerly splashing the cool fluid into her mouth and onto her face.

When she had eased her throat and cleansed her face, she grabbed the soft hand towel from its hook on the wall, next to the bowl, and dried her face and hands. Finally moving to the cupboard, she opened it to see a selection of three dresses, fresh underwear and the like. The lack of breeches almost started her cursing spree again, but she held her tongue and picked out the plainest of the three, a pale blue cotton item, with fitted sleeves that finished just above her elbow, a straight cut neckline, a high waist line which finished just below her small bosom and a long, layered and slightly-puffed skirt. She hastily slid on a plain pair of white slippers and a blue ribbon was employed to restrain her shiny hair.

She surveyed herself critically in the full-length mirror but because of her loathing for dresses, she banished any thought that she might actually look good in one. Moving over to the window, she looked out around her to try and figure out where she was. It was summer, the sun was shining brilliantly (a little too so as Allegra had already discovered) over a garden that was unmistakably that of a palace, the well dressed misses strolling together resembled brightly colored bundles of muslin, silk, ribbon and lace with elaborate hats and hairstyles, blushing and batting their ridiculously long eyelashes at any passing fancy, with their tall hats, silk waistcoats and tailored jackets. Allegra scoffed and looked further out at the surrounding landscape, noting the foreign forests that she could see. But as she was about to turn around, a little bird came to rest on the window sill. She noticed first how brightly it was colored, it was all the most brilliant shades of red, orange and yellow combined. As she moved her hand out to the little thing, it called and another flew and sat beside it. But Allegra barely noticed the new arrival, as this birds call was unique, one she had only heard once before. It was called the _Ariathra Plumeth_, or the Flashing Whistle. It was only found it one place in the whole of the know world.

Gasping, she realized where she was. Kemack.

_(A/N: Hey Everyone! Thanks for reading! Sorry it's a bit short but I wanted to try writing a cliffy... did it work? Hope so! Hehehe_

_To my reviewers:_

_LadyJanelly- I hope you liked my new sum, I tried to summarise it well!_

_Beaver- sorry im getting carried away with msn slang!_

_Stef- its HYPERCRYTICAL… I think no to the movie and they have an UNBREAKABLE BOND remember? They have grown up together… beaver no's don't u ellie? It's a real twist! Stef she wasn't SURE she was in danger... it was just a friendly warning from the duchess, nothing final at all. yes thanks i did get the piks from hanging rock, but weren't there more? well neways. Yeh i like Allegra too! i got it off Hitch.. i luv that movie! Its called the Unbreakable bond because the two girls have a seeminglyunbreakable bond between them, no-one knows why (yet)but the do. The porno 1's were GROSS! y the hell did u take them? dunno.. i neva did understand u neways lols._

_Ok guys… well hope lifes great atm!_

_R&R Jess)_


	5. Dinner Invitations

Recap:

_But as she was about to turn around, a little bird came to rest on the window sill. She noticed first how brightly it was colored, it was all the most brilliant shades of red, orange and yellow combined. As she moved her hand out to the little thing, it called and another flew and sat beside it. But Allegra barely noticed the new arrival, as this birds call was unique, one she had only heard once before. It was called the Ariathra Plumeth, or the Flashing Whistle. It was only found it one place in the whole of the know world._

_Gasping, she realized where she was. Kemack._

Chapter 5: Dinner Invitations

"Princess Chloe, wake up" Chloe sat up quickly and rubbed her eyes, looking up into the face of the guard named Mikael, who had been shaking her in a very ungentle manlike fashion. She quickly realized that she must have fallen asleep, and looking out the window she realized that she must have been so for some hours, for the sky was a gentle shade of violet with brilliant pink streaks slashing across the carpet of the sky. Had she been in Frell, or truly on a visit here, she would have doubtlessly stopped at her window to admire such a beautiful picture, but given her current state she didn't even think of it. Instead, she said drowsily, "What do you want from me? Can I see Allegra?"

King Marcius stepped forward. "Ah, soon enough girl. But right now I request you to join me for dinner."

"But I am not hungry. Your majesty," She added as if an afterthought. But this was far from the truth. Chloe could feel her stomach rumbling and was trying hard to keep her gaze from wondering to the silver platter on her table.

"My dear, you have not eaten for over a day, do not try your silly lies on me. Besides, the sooner you accept that you have no choice but to dine with me, the sooner you shall see your dear Allegra."

She scowled at him in anguish but nodded. "Very well sir, you leave me little choice. At what hour do you require my presence?"

He smirked approvingly. "Much better angel face," she winced at being addressed in such a manner and the feel of his calloused fingers as he lifted up her chin. "You see how easy that was?" she tried to convey the true hatred she felt for him in her eyes and he just laughed. "If we skip all the difficulties and arguments before this, then it could be that easy all the time." He spoke in a voice of mock comfort, mock softness and compassion, as if he were doing her a great favor by telling her this.

Her voice dangerously calm, and as even as she could make it, she replied "My lord, I beg your pardon but I must confess that however long you keep me, I will make things as difficult as I can make them, without of course jeopardizing Allegra. Now please inform me of the hour you would like to dine at and I will be ready for you. But I must see Allegra first."

He looked angry, and on the brink of loosing his hot temper. "It is as you wish. I shall send Bromof up to collect you at 7 o'clock, you have half an hour. You shall see Allegra after dinner or not at all. As I said before, it is as you wish. Behave well and you shall see her. If not, you won't." He released her chin and turned on his heel in order to stride out of the door.

As she watched him leave her, she thought dismally to herself, _it is all so very hopeless! I shall never marry him! I shall see Allegra tonight and we _will_ flee this place. I vow it will be done. Somehow. _She finished readying herself and stood at the window to await Bromof's arrival. _Somehow._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Allegra, having recovered from the shock of the realization that she was now in Kemack, was desperately trying to think of a way that they could escape. First of all of course, she needed to find Chloe. But then what? It seemed all too hopeless. Walking over too her window, she opened the tall shutters and looked out, deciding to first survey the ground some more. Leaning forward onto the window sill which she noticed to be quite wide (probably enough so to stand on) she looked out as far as she could see.

The city stretched out for miles around on almost all sides. She could see the forest she had first noticed out to the right, over which the sun was setting so she judged it to be to the west. It completely engulfed that side, coming almost up to the castle wall. _That would be the best way out. The forest would be the easiest to blend into. _Thinking just how hopeless it really was, she turned away and instead looked back at the city. She could see the poorer districts close to the palace walls and the market place, as she looked further out she could see the richer areas with their mansions and grounds. Looking even further, she could see the docks and the still wealthy but not rich area where the merchants resided and then still more slums.

_If there is one thing King Marcius does need to do, he must fix this problem of so many slums and peasants in the midst of such rich a country, and so grand a castle! _

Looking down, Allegra noticed the high wall surrounding the castle and it's grounds, the guards strolling along the top of it and the great gate that was gilded with intricate carving and open for the day's visitors. She looked into the palace gardens, the river that ran through them, the stables on the west side, and the quiet and secluded pathways where beautiful young ladies walked with their handsome swains.

Allegra tried to estimate how far her room was off the ground, and guessed at around fifteen meters. _Much too far to jump; _she thought with a sigh. Using her eyes again to search the surrounding landscape for any possible means for escape, again she sighed. But then a thought came to her; _the wall of the castle! Maybe it is rough enough so that we can climb it!_ Anxiously feeling her hand on it, too her disappointment felt it was only slightly ridged, much too smooth to climb down. Just as she was feeling around some more in a desperate attempt to find a foothold, or a handhold, anything at all, she heard the key scratch in the lock of her door and whirled around to face her captors.

Into the room walked to liveried guards, following them walked a tall, brown-haired man. Allegra shivered as he smirked at her and eyed her menacingly, his dead straight hair framed his face in an eerie manner, the sharp contrast of his pale face with the almost black locks surrounding it was terrifying.

_This must be king Marcius_.

"Allegra", he said in a voice that could freeze the earth's core, "My name is King Marcius, and I hold both you and your dear Princess captive." She saw his smirk grow as she tried to hide her shaking palms from view.

"I guessed as much your majesty." She tried to keep her voice calm and even, as she imagined Chloe would have done in such a situation. "I demand to know why I am here, and to see Princess Chloe!"

He looked upon her with superiority, "My dear, you are hardly in a position to demand anything. But I shall tell you why. I suppose you must know that the Princess's parents denied my offer for my son's hand in marriage for her, and I have every right to be greatly offended by such a thing. They refused bluntly, without reason and all too hastily in my opinion." He paused for a moment to check her reaction. Finding it surprisingly indifferent, he continued, "So I have kidnapped the two of you in order to unite Frell and Kemack, and there is not a thing anyone can do about it."

She could not be surprised. "Chloe would never marry a Prince of Kemack, nor would Queen Ella and King Geraint _ever _approve of such a marriage. They will bring their armies and rescue us!" She could not believe her words.

"Oh but they will, I have their daughter and only heir. A letter has been sent to them warning them to deter their minds of any hasty action, that the princess is safe and that she is to be married." She was beginning to be irritated by his smirk. "And she will not have to marry a prince of Kemack. She shall marry it's king." His eyes filled with an evil pleasure as she gasped and was left wordless. "Yes my dear, as penance for not allowing her to wed my son, she shall wed me." Still Allegra could not find words to speak. "So my dear, I leave you a plate of refreshment and I trust that all is in order. I am sorry that I cannot stay but I must go and dine with my bride to be. Goodbye."

"But wait your majesty! When shall I be able to see Chloe?" Allegra's voice betrayed her desperation.

He laughed. "She shall visit you after she dines with me, provided she behaves herself. Farewell, beautiful Allegra." With that he left, and one of the two guards set a silver platter down on the table and then he and his companion left also.

_A/N: So guys, how do you like it? I must admit, I don't have a lot of ideas for where this is going, so if you have any good ones, please drop me a line! Anything would be welcome, comments, encouragement, criticism (constructive of course), ideas for escaping, anything really! Also, do you like Chloe and Allegra? Is Chloe too perfect? Or not nice enough? I don't know what you think unless you tell me!_

_R&R please!_

_Love always,_

_Jess_


	6. Meeting at Last

Recap:

"_And she will not have to marry a prince of Kemack. She shall marry it's king." His eyes filled with an evil pleasure as she gasped and was left wordless. "Yes my dear, as penance for not allowing her to wed my son, she shall wed me." Still Allegra could not find words to speak. "So my dear, I leave you a plate of refreshment and I trust that all is in order. I am sorry that I cannot stay but I must go and dine with my bride to be. Goodbye."_

"_But wait your majesty! When shall I be able to see Chloe?" Allegra's voice betrayed her desperation._

_He laughed. "She shall visit you after she dines with me, provided she behaves herself. Farewell, beautiful Allegra." With that he left, and one of the two guards set a silver platter down on the table and then he and his companion left also. _

Chapter 6: Meeting at last

Allegra wiped the edges of her mouth with the napkin kindly left for her with her meal by the guards. She pushed her chair back and got up from the table, cursing silently for the umpteenth time that day that she had not asked for a clock, a sundial, or something to be left with her so she could tell the time. Walking over towards her window, she looked at the sun, trying unsuccessfully to estimate the time from there. _This is hopeless! _She thought to herself, _I might as well just lie down until they come. _Lying on her bed, she stretched her aching body as far as she could. Humming softly to herself, she rolled over on her side and closed her eyes. _I won't go to sleep, I'll just lie here until they come. _But never the less, her tired mind over ruled her and she soon drifted off into a sleep marred by confusing dreams, of Chloe, Marcius and the fear of what was to come.

Chloe heard the hard knock on her door and was ready for it. She looked lovely, her curls hung down around her slim shoulders, and the pale blue silk dress accentuated her perfect figure beautifully. She was sitting in front of her dresser as Bromof entered, putting the finishing touches on a thick blue ribbon which she had tied around her head.

"Ready Princess? The master awaits you."

Chloe sighed but answered him in her most indifferent tone, "Just let me put my slippers on and we shall be off." Making painstaking efforts to delay the meeting as long as possible, she slid the also pale blue slippers on, pretending to marvel silently at their fine embroidery.

"The master is an impatient man, we must go." Bromof had begun to tap his foot and was clearly starting to become irritated by Chloe's display.

Not wanting Bromof to report back to Marcius that she had been wasting time, she quickly got up wordlessly and left the room.

Walking down the long hallway, she let Bromof take the lead so she could concentrate on making a mental map of the palace. She took many mental notes, of servant stairwells and the like, as well as windows and doors that may come in useful during their escape.

Bromof turned abruptly and halted, opening a heavy oak door similar to the one that shut her in her room and announced her, "Princess Chloe of Frell." He bowed her inside and then retreated from the room, closing the door behind him.

"Aha my dear, you have made it in time." He clapped once, and a manservant entered and pulled back her chair. Chloe curtsied to the king and then sat in her most ladylike manner. On the way she had decided to be as good as possible for the king. _Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer_, the old saying went. This was exactly what she planned to do. Fool him into thinking she was a friend, that she would comply with his demands, and then escape with Allegra, undetected, _I hope. _

The dinner was pleasant enough, in a very unpleasant way. Chloe was beginning to enjoy her power over the king, and she seemed to be playing her role to perfection and he was believing her every word. _This shall be easier than I first suspected, _she said to herself, a small smile gracing her beautiful lips.

Soon the meal was over, and Chloe reminded the King of his promise to let her see Allegra. It seemed to irritate him slightly, as he sighed and said "Oh well, if you must. I have enjoyed our time spent together, and I cannot tell you how exceedingly glad I am not to have to force you into our nuptials." Chloe almost broke her composure at the words, _our nuptials_. _I must get out of here_, she thought desperately. "Good night my darling," he said, kissing her hand. "Bromof", he called, "Please escort the Princess to her maid's chambers. Leave her there for an hour and then return her to her own chambers." Turning back to Chloe, he said softly, "Au Revoir, my angel. Sleep well." Bromof then entered the room and Chloe curtsied and exited with him. As they went along, she tried her best to memorize each turn and each curve, so she could find her way back when she needed to. Finally, after walking for what seemed like ever, they arrived at a plain wooden door, and Bromof used the same key, Chloe noted, that he used for her own door, to allow her access into Allegra's chambers. "I shall return for you in one hour, no more, no less", then Bromof abruptly left.

Chloe, having watched Allegra, asleep on the bed, waking with a jolt at Bromof's booming voice, she now ran over to her friend.

"Allegra! Allegra! It is me, Chloe."

_A/N: Hey everyone_

_Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. I'm sorry I took so long to update, I have been working on my new story, _Batih, Angel Face _in fairy tales. Check it out and r&r please!_

_Luv to all my reviewers_

_R&R jess_


	7. Bang

Recap:

_Chloe, having watched Allegra, asleep on the bed, waking with a jolt at Bromof's booming voice, she now ran over to her friend._

"_Allegra! Allegra! It is me, Chloe."_

Allegra groggily looked around the room as she felt a thud on her bed and suddenly, in a flash of blonde curls, she

was immersed in the arms of the princess.

"Allegra, Allegra" Chloe said, close to tears, "I have been so worried about you!" Chloe felt the tears on her eyelids and let all her worry and anxiety flow from her in the tiny silver droplets, expressing her great relief and finally coming into contact with her friend.

"Oh Chloe, Chloe! Have they hurt you at all?" She patted her friends head, which was buried in her shoulder and embraced her as she cried. After holding her for a few minutes, releasing her own tears of joy and relief as well she, realized that they must only have limited time, and she began to coax her friend out of her now damp shoulder. "Come Chloe dearest, we only have a small amount of time and we need to talk about-" hushing her voice to little more than a whisper, "we need to talk about how we could escape here, surely you would not think to marry that monster."

Drying her eyes on her sleeve, she grinned sneakily at her attractive friend. "Ah but Ally, how I have already started this! At dinner tonight, I played my part in this to perfection. I have decided that I will earn his trust by playing along with his plan for marriage, and then, as he gives us more and more privileges, we use them to our advantage! I shall make the old man fall in love with me, and I shall bend him to meet my purposes!" Allegra smiled at the enthusiasm in her friend's voice, but also she smiled at Chloe's plan. _Make him fall in love with her? That man did not look as if he had a heart at all. But she may as well try, this is the best plan that anyone has suggested so far._

"Very well. But do you really think that it will work? The King came here to see me earlier, and I got by no means the impression that he had a heart." She watched her friend's face intently.

It showed not a flicker of doubt. _Does she know something I do not? _"Oh just watch Allegra! You should have seen him at dinner tonight. As I began to, as much as it made me sick to do so, to show him an interest, he responded beautifully." Chloe turned her brilliant smile on Allegra, and she felt with a pang of jealousy, just a small one, that her beautiful friend may well be right. _If any man could see her like this, they would be a fool not too, _Allegra thought, mentally sighing to herself. She had never realised how attractive the mysterious beauty she herself possessed in impeccable quantities was.

Meanwhile, Chloe bounced off the bed and skipped over to the window. She opened the shutters and looked out. "Yes, it is as I feared, there is no hope of climbing out of either of our windows. So we will have to walk out. A disguise maybe?" Lost in thought, Chloe continued to mutter to herself.

Allegra realised that she had nothing to do, and feared that she would go mad staying by herself in the small room. "But Chlo, what am I to do? I cannot just sit here, wondering how you fare." Chloe looked absent, but then rounded on her friend.

"Just be yourself. Be quiet, and when you have the chance, I want you to talk to the birds which come to your window, and ask them about the castle, the grounds, when the king leaves, anything they can give you. It would be helpful to know how big this place is, when it is that hunting parties go out and the like." Chloe had tried to imagine it herself, but to no avail.

_Knock, knock. _

It was with dread that Allegra opened the door, and farewelled Chloe, muttering something about how quickly the hour had gone and how she wished they would see each other again soon. The girls hugged, and then at Bromof's stern command Chloe left, and as Allegra heard the key scrape in the lock, she moved back over to her window and surveyed the landscape. Suddenly a wave of exhaustion over came her, and she stripped down and slipped on the nightgown that had too been left in her cupboard.

_2 WEEKS LATER_

Chloe sat by her window, waiting for the knock on her door which would allow her, for the first time, out into the palace gardens in Allegra's company.

Contrary to Allegra's belief that the King had no heart, he had fallen for her, and fallen hard. It was quite pathetic to see him grovelling, and deep down, Chloe felt a little guilty for leading him on like this, but whenever she began to feel this strongly, all she had to do was remind herself that he had imprisoned her and was forcing her to marry him.

She had donned her new dress, a present from Marcius. It was a mint green silk, trimmed in lace with flouncy sleeves and a ridiculously puffed skirt, held up by many petticoats and the like. Recently Allegra had been moved to stay also in her chambers, as her maid.

Hearing the key scrape in the lock of the grand oak door, Chloe rose from the window seat and walked over to the dresser. Allegra entered the room, followed by Bromof. The chunky guard remained as expressionless as ever, _I wonder if he ever smiles, _Chloe thought for the umpteenth time.

Allegra however, ran over too her and related the results of her meeting with their captor.

"Oh Chlo I'm so excited! My lord king has agreed to your request to be allowed to walk through the palace gardens." Allegra smiled ecstatically and Chloe could not help but take part in her joy. She smiled down at her happy maid and embraced her.

"But 'tis wonderful news! Let us leave immediately." Turning to Bromof, "Sir, would you please permit us to spend the morning in the gardens? By what hour would you like us back?"

Staring him in the eye as she spoke, Bromof returned her gaze steadily, face like a stone. "Princess, his majesty has requested that you are returned by the twelfth hour. That gives you two hours in the gardens. He has also requested that you stay in the quieter Rose and Palomino gardens, you will find these on the east side." With this, Bromof stepped to the side to allow the two girls past, and with one more hasty glance in the mirror Chloe fluffed her curls slightly, and then, holding her head high, exited the room in a most regal manor.

Allegra followed close behind, thinking to herself just how beautiful Chloe would be once her skin had been sun-kissed once more, restoring the roses in her cheeks. _If Marcius has fallen in love with her beauty now, just wait until he sees her after today. He shall be blown away completely. _Smiling to herself, she half-ran to keep up with her eager friend.

"Chlo what on earth is the rush? We have two hours remember."

"Ally, we are about to get _outside!_ We haven't been out of this dark and dingy castle for more than 2 weeks! Why not run?" With that, she picked up her pace even more, and Allegra hitched up her skirts and ran to keep up. Just as they were coming to an intersection in the castle halls, a young man of about twenty-one years old, with dark brown hair, cut not very short, but above his ears.

His piercing blue eyes, of the most incredible blue, like that of a sky on the perfect summer's day.

The handsome young man, humming softly to himself, did not see Chloe, and Chloe did not see him either. "Chloe, look out!" at Allegra's cry, both parties looked up and saw each other. Chloe however was unable to stop herself, and smacked into the young man, but luckily enough he was able to catch her in his muscular arms before she ended up on the floor.

She looked up at her handsome rescuer and smiled timidly at his surprised and curious, yet so intense, gaze.

"Sir I beg your pardon." Chloe broke from his embrace and smoothed her skirts and her hair. "I should have looked, I apologise."

The youth smiled at her "No forgive me. My father is always warning me against daydreaming when I travel around the castle. But my fair lady, I do not recognise you. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is…"

_A/N: hehehehehe… im sure you have guessed who he is though. But maybe you didn't? then you really would think I was horrible lol._

_But anyway… What do we love? REVIEWS! When do we want them? NOW! Or asap anyway._

_A very big thank you to my fabulous reviewers:_

_PearlWalrus: is that a good or bad thing?_

_Babydione: thanks a bunch that's what I like to hear_

_Cinnamon: patience, patience._

_Ok everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter (tell me if you did lol) and have a great weekend! FRIDAY TOMORROW! Yay!_

_Love always,_

_Jess _

_Ps R&R_


	8. Run away

Recap:

_The handsome young man, humming softly to himself, did not see Chloe, and Chloe did not see him either. "Chloe, look out!" at Allegra's cry, both parties looked up and saw each other. Chloe however was unable to stop herself, and smacked into the young man, but luckily enough he was able to catch her in his muscular arms before she ended up on the floor._

_She looked up at her handsome rescuer and smiled timidly at his surprised and curious, yet so intense, gaze._

"_Sir I beg your pardon." Chloe broke from his embrace and smoothed her skirts and her hair. "I should have looked, I apologise."_

_The youth smiled at her "No forgive me. My father is always warning me against daydreaming when I travel around the castle. But my fair lady, I do not recognise you. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is…"_

…Mitch." His toothy grin was infectious and she smiled back at him, much less timidly that before. "What may I call you?" She opened her mouth to respond, before realising that in her position, she was unable to do so. Her smile vanished, and she broke away from his gaze. She could not think of how she could respond to such a request without being outright rude.

"I am sorry, but I must go." Without looking back into his mystifying eyes, sparkling pools of mystery that she had all to strong an urge to become a part of, she began to again sprint down the hall. Allegra curtsied politely and then ran to catch up with her mistress.

"Wait! My lady, wait!" Chloe could hear the young man calling out to her, and as she rounded the bend in the corridor she ducked into a side passage, with Allegra close on her tail. Together they pressed themselves into the hard wall, and sure enough he ran straight past. Ducking her head out to check the corridor, Allegra proclaimed that it was all clear, and together they walked quickly out into the gardens.

The sun felt wonderful on her face, but all Chloe could do was wonder about Mitch. _He was to well dressed to be a servant of any kind, a gentleman's gentleman maybe? No, not possible. He sounded much too well educated. So a member of the nobility? _Chloe bit her lip as she concentrated on the identity of the mysterious stranger.

Mitch's P.O.V

_Oh my goodness, I fear that she was a goddess,_ the young prince thought to himself, remembering her shining chestnut curls and her sun-like hazel eyes, panting from his run around the castle. Leaning against the cold stone wall, he began to contemplate the identity of the angel he had come in contact with. _She could not have outrun me… Maybe she turned off into one of the side corridors? But such a beautiful maiden could not be of servant birth. She is a member of the nobility, and she spoke as if she had been well educated as well. She was foreign, must have been. I would have seen her before had she been from around here. But what foreign nobility is visiting at the moment? Surely I would have seen her before, remembered her had we been introduced! She did not know me either; she would have curtsied else-wise. Who could she have been? _Lapsing off into further thought, he began to walk distractedly down the halls.

Soon he came to the gardens, and walking through some of the less frequented areas, he would have sworn to see flashes of chestnut or the lime green of her dress. Mentally slapping himself, he shook his head. _Come on, snap out of it. She was probably not real anyway. You imagined it all, nothing that perfect could have been real. _But deep down inside, he knew that she had been, and he wondered if she knew how she had stolen his heart with a glance.

Allegra's P.O.V

Chloe had remained distracted all through their outing, all through lunch, and all through the afternoon. Allegra too had her own question as to the identity, and was every bit as puzzled as her mistress. _He was too well dressed to be one of the lower servants, too well built to be a gentleman's gentleman or the likes. Mitch. Why is that name so familiar? _Allegra made a mental note to think of where she might have heard it before afterwards, fixing her eyes on Chloe, who was sitting at her window, staring out into the palace grounds, brush in hand although her hair was still knotty.

She stood up and went to sit next to her. "Chlo, we do not know who he was, where he was from or what he is like. True enough, he was incredibly handsome, but someone must tell you that it could never work. We know nothing of him or he of us. You must try to forget him, Marcius will certainly not be happy if he hears you have had your heart stolen by one with angelic looks, who is but a stranger." Chloe looked up at her, and her eyes showed an understanding of how her friend was impeccably right, but they also showed a defiance that Allegra had seen all too many times before.

"I know I must. But how curious I am! Ally, how I know you are right, but how it hurts me to realise it! He was so handsome…" Chloe hugged Allegra and she buried her head in her shoulder. Muffled by Allegra's clothing, "I will do my best to forget him I promise. But how I wish we were not here, having to hide our true feelings, not being able to say who we are! But I will not let Marcius see a change in my behaviour."

Allegra said nothing. She hugged her friend and realised how beneficial this could be for their cause. She felt quite terrible for thinking this but she knew that now Chloe would be more determined than ever to get away from Kemack. Or would she? Thinking a little more, she realised that now, her friend would be determined to work out who this strange man was. _But who could he have been? I wonder… Mitch… Oh my goodness. It could not be possible. _Allegra gasped when she realised how right she was.

"Ally, are you alright?" Chloe pulled her head from her friends shoulder. Seeing the shocked look in her friends eyes, Chloe queried her further. "Allegra. What is it?" She looked around the room. Seeing nothing of consequence, she turned back to her friend.

Allegra was steeling herself to answer her friend, "I-"

_Knock, knock._

_A/N: I'm lying on my bed, listening to my ipod which has FINALLY been fixed thank god and writing this on my laptop. I hope its ok… but im having some trouble working out what kind of reaction she should have had. I'm not sure if she was too intense or not? Just review and tell me._

_By the way, I was so pleased with how many I got this time! It was so great!_

_To my gorjuz reviewers:_

_PearlWalrus: omg I know! How much does that suck! I hav no idea I think ill ask…. Maybe it is… maybe it isn't…. lol I cant say that :D_

_Lil bling bling: thanks a lot_

_Masked Dragonfly 0926: omg Ilse thank you so much! I must admit that I would have to say the same thing for you, I am enjoying your stories so much! I like look over vennezia best though! Lol don't we all know? Oh well… hehehe it's a cliffy neway!_

_Beavergirl: lol ellie… btw hav u filled out the form for the dancing classes yet? Coz if u haven't can I copy it off u? neway ill probly talk to u b4 u read this :D_

_Masked aardvark: thanks a lot for your review… and im so glad you like it! Um… stef and I were just wondering.. steffie told a lot of ppl to r&R my story.. hu r u? soz but we just cant work it out lol_

_Babydione: I hope you got my email! _

_I just want to tell everyone that if you would prefer me to email you bak rather than reply like this, just leave ur email in the review_

_Mine is In case any of you would like to email me :D_

_Thanks a bunch 2 everyone!_

_Luv u all… R&R jess_


	9. Revedance

Recap:

"_Ally, are you alright?" Chloe pulled her head from her friends shoulder. Seeing the shocked look in her friends eyes, Chloe queried her further. "Allegra. What is it?" She looked around the room. Seeing nothing of consequence, she turned back to her friend._

_Allegra was steeling herself to answer her friend, "I-"_

_Knock, knock._

Allegra was thankfully saved from answering her friend. She knew that it would do her no good to know the identity of her handsome swain, yet it was beneficial that they had met him. At the sound of the knock Chloe had jumped and commanded Allegra to answer the door. She had forgotten her dinner date with his majesty and she stepped behind the ornate dressing screen to change her attire as Allegra opened the door.

As she creaked the heavy oak door open, she met the guard Bromof's eyes with her own. "Hello my lord Bromof. I am terribly sorry but my liege and I quite forgot the time, she is quite drowsy from our walk. We shall be ready in a minute, just let me assist her to attire herself suitably for dinner with his majesty." Waiting until Bromof nodded to depart, leaving the door open, she ducked back behind the dressing screen.

Bromof replied, gruffly as ever, "Be quick, my ladies. His majesty is not in a wonderful mood."

Scared that they would undo all the good work they had done over the last three weeks, Chloe scrambled to beautify herself and Mitch was forced out of her mind entirely. Stepping out from behind the screen in a gown of the palest yellow silk, she hurriedly ran a brush through her glowing curls as Allegra fastened a chain of pearls around her neck.

She surveyed herself and pinched her cheeks to redden them, she looked a little pale from her afternoon's surprises.

Rushing out the door, with Allegra close behind, she practically ran along the empty halls, it was incredibly frustrating that Bromof's long legs meant he did not show the least signs of exertion, he had barely increased his pace size at all yet he kept up with her perfectly.

Finally seeing the door to the parlor where his majesty and Chloe usually ate, Chloe rushed to the door and knocked politely, catching her breath while she could. In the middle of her knock, Allegra came rushing up beside her and hurriedly smoothed both their skirts and "Come in" was uttered tiredly from behind the heavy door. Bromof came up beside Chloe and turned the cold metal handle, pushing the heavy door open to allow them entry.

Chloe rushed in her most ladylike way and began her apologies. "Your majesty," she curtsied low "I am most truly sorry to have kept you. I awfully-" she cut herself off knowing that if he thought going outside tired her out he would forbid it. That was the last thing she wanted. "I mean, I had not realized the time, I woke up this morning not feeling in the best of sorts, and although I feel MUCH better after going out earlier, I still do not feel as bright as usual." She smiled radiantly and curtsied once more, crossing her toes to hope he believed her but at the same time biting her tongue to scold herself for almost admitting her outdoor venture had something to do with her exhaustion.

He smiled bitterly at her. "My dear, it does seem this day has been unpleasant for everyone. By jove, I have had the most incredible shock! This horrid man-" realizing that she was still standing, he motioned to Bromof to pull out her chair. "Chloe dearest, I do apologize. Please take a seat." Chloe sat silently, smiling gratefully to thank Bromof for pulling out her chair, and taking her place at the ornate table. Marcius continued. "As I was saying, this horrid man, what was his name Bromof? Oh yes, Redevance." Chloe stiffened, shocked. Allegra let out a small gasp, luckily not audible to Marcius. They both knew this Redevance well.

Marcius continued ignorantly, "Any way, he came here demanding to see my son!" Allegra hurriedly looked over at Chloe at this sudden mention of the troublesome young man, but noting her pale from the mention of Revedance, but otherwise untroubled expression, she calmed. "Bonnuit of course came straight to me, he knows how the young man sometimes gets into scrapes! So I told Bon to go and find out what he wanted. So after a minute, completely out of breath, Bon comes back to me and says a DUEL!" Chloe let out a small gasp, the typical reaction of a lady of her status. "Yes my dear I know! To think a boy of mine would be involved in such a thing! I mean, of course Randolf had his issues before Eleanor came along, but never dueling. Come to think of it, Benjamin was very troublesome when he was younger, and so was Samuel. But I have never had to hear mention of dueling of all things in these walls before. Preposterous!" Seeming to have worked off some steam, the room quieted momentarily. Chloe had paled considerably at the mention of Revedance, but Marcius was too out of breath to have noticed yet. Presently an aging man burst into the room, not anyone Chloe had seen before. Marcius seemed to recognize him though.

"Ah, Bon! I believe you have not yet met Lady Chloe. Chloe, this is Bonnuit, my footman. I am sure you will be seeing more off him soon, as he has recently been on a vacation to Hampshire and has only just returned to us." Bonnuit bowed low and announced dinner in a grainy voice with a most refined accent. "If it pleases you, your majesty, dinner is served." At a nod from Marcius, Bonnuit waved the waiters in. "Veal fillet with rosemary and olive paste accompanied by roasted vegetables in a white pepper sauce." The two dishes were set in front of the two royals and bowed low. "Dinner is served." Two waiters lifted the lids off each silver platter and both bowed low and with a wave from Bonnuit, exited the parlour. "I trust everything is to your satisfaction?" Marcius nodded and Bonnuit bowed and followed his waiters.

Marcius began to eat as if he had not set eyes on food in a millennium. However, Chloe had learned to ignore it, she ate with him enough that by now she was used to it, although she had been completely and utterly disgusted at first. How could a king so regal and majestic as this man eat so putridly? Subconsciously, Chloe shook her head slightly and looked to her food. _Veal fillet with rosemary and olive paste accompanied by roasted vegetables in a white pepper sauce. Ugh!_ Back at home, Chloe had only eaten food as rich as this at banquets, her meals with her parents had been informal and light so her mother, who was prone to stomach problems when confronted with rich food, could keep herself well. She picked at her meal and sampled the delicious flavours; the food in her captor's palace was wonderful, just to rich for her tastes. She had learnt quickly not to eat a lot of any one thing and to sample everything. There would be more soon enough. Soon Marcius had emptied his plate and rang the small golden bell in the centre for the second course. Bonnuit hurried into the room and announced the next course. "Chicken in a lime and soy sauce with honeyed wild rice." He bowed low as the lids were lifted off the two platters and exited after the two waiters. Marcius once again flew straight into his meal and was quickly finished, his royal robes tarnished with pieces of veal, chicken, rice and vegetables. He finally looked up from his plate and for almost the first time acknowledged her presence.

"My dear, how pale you look. I do hope your illness passes quickly. As I was saying, this demon Revedance wanted to duel with my son! I could not believe my ears when he announced that, I must admit. Really!"

Chloe was once again paling at the mention of this Revedance. Marcius looked at her and this time noticed. "Chloe my dear, are you feeling quite alright?"

Chloe shook her head and replied slowly, "No your majesty, I fear I feel quite washed out, it must be my sickness from earlier returning. May I ask your leave to return to my room?"

"Of course you may. Thank you for a very pleasant evening, your highness."

She smiled weakly at him and curtsied. "You are welcome your majesty. Goodnight." She picked up her skirts and quickly excited the room, not quite daring to believe what she had been hearing. _Revedance is here! Does he know about the kidnapping? Might I see my own room again soon? I can barely wait to talk to Allegra in private!_

Hurrying down the hall with Allegra at her side and Bromof close behind them, Chloe was feeling better by the minute, the adrenaline returning the colour to her cheeks.

Finally the oak door to the girls' room came into sight. Chloe and Allegra hurriedly stepped inside and Allegra dismissed Bromof, "Sir, thankyou for accompanying us back to my lady's chambers. Now, begging your pardon but I will get her to sleep early, I'm sure this will pass. Thank you, good night." Curtsying low, she shut the door and pressed her ear to it to make sure she heard the fleeting sound of Bromof's retreating footsteps.

Spinning around to finally get a chance to talk to Chloe about Revedance.

"Oh my goodness…"

_A/N: Sorry my last chap was short but this 1 is longer to make up 4 it!_

_To my gorjuz revvers:_

_MD0926: lol I already have! Sorry I couldn't be bothered to write your whole pen name:P_

_Ra-chan: thanks a lot, i love finding out people think that!_

_Yalz: lol yali I don't think dat would work too well!_

_Babydione: thanks for your suggestion, that was the original plan, yeh_

_Cinnamon: thanks it will!_

_PW: stef dey already new! Every1 was reviewing n telling me they knew! Lol I got bored:P_

_Beaver: coz she didn't! lol ellie_

_R&R every1, luv u all_

_hottyjessy_


End file.
